


肋骨

by Zhangdaqi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhangdaqi/pseuds/Zhangdaqi
Summary: 冰冷獠牙刺入颈部柔软的皮肤的瞬间，Newt才意识到，他的哥哥、母亲、父亲和自己并不属于一类。十八岁的少年觉得仿佛受到了背叛，突然剧烈的挣扎了起来，瘦削的肢体妄图逃离野兽的利爪，周围的血管被撕扯着，不断顺着伤口涌出炙热的液体。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼TheseusX十八岁人类少年Newt  
> 年龄差：800岁  
> 关于初拥过程的私设很多

“Bone of the bone and flesh of flesh”（骨中之骨，肉中之肉）——Adam（亚当）  
———————————————

Newt躺在浴缸里。  
他感觉冷极了，自己就像一个坚硬的冰块，全身没有一处血液可以自由的流淌，仿佛被凝固了一样。  
他的眼皮厚重地搭在下眼睑上，怎么也睁不开。  
也许是太冷了。他想。  
他尽力地凭感觉把修长的四肢都缩在浴缸温暖的液面以下———那是带有些许粘腻感的液体，尽管它是那样可疑，可闻起来是那样的香甜，让Newt情不自禁地想要把自己淹没进去，让所有的毛孔都能被这种美妙的温热的液体充满，最好，最好可以通过干涩的血管，痛痛快快地在自己像一个灰败腐朽冰冷的钟表内部的角角落落贯穿个遍。

这是多么荒谬的想法啊。

一定是太冷了。

Newt觉得自己的脑子无法进行简单地思考。  
他感受不到肢体的存在了，只是麻木地对周遭进行认知，就像活在火种尚未出现时的原始人，对外界的世界小心翼翼地笨拙地探索。

真的太冷了。冷得让他想打哆嗦。

可是，他并没有。

他的肢体仿佛已经不具备颤抖的机能了，重的像块冷冰冰的石头。

Newt顺着浴缸的边缘缓缓地沉下去，脊骨硬生生地磕在坚硬的浴缸里也不觉得疼痛——他希望获得更多的热量。最好把嘴，把鼻子，把眼睛，把头顶一并地没在这甜腻的液体里。

就当他一点一点如愿以偿地接触那可以燃烧起他冰冻的皮肤的液体时，他不太灵敏的耳朵隐隐约约听到一些响动，然后，一双有力的手托住了他即将完全没入的冻僵的身体。

“乖乖躺好，artemis。”

熟悉的嗓音。

是Theseus吗？他的兄长。

在几个小时以前..不...也许是昨天...也许是前天的成人礼酒会上......Theseus拿着盛着香槟的笛形杯向自己走过来....然后......

然后....怎么了.......

Newt感到迷茫，他只记得酒会大厅晃眼的水晶灯，形形色色的人对自己的祝贺，酒杯碰撞的脆响....以及..兄长那条暗红色的领带。  
当时...Theseus面带礼貌的微笑被宾客包围着———很奇怪....明明是自己的成人礼，但所有人都在为自己的兄长举杯庆贺。Newt本来就不热衷于这样的活动，他只是安静的站在一旁拿着装满橙汁的玻璃杯。也许是兄长注意到了自己，便走了过来。

Theseus走过来以后呢？

Newt越是努力回忆，脑海里景象就越是模糊，记忆里嘈杂的声音与混乱的意识交融在一起，像一个巨大的漩涡，把冻僵的躯壳紧紧吸附进一个未知的深渊，与周围诡异的寂静形成了鲜明的对比。

“疼吗？”低沉的男声——就像是与氧气充分接触、醒得恰到好处的红酒一样，甘甜醇香——就像他敬重的兄长的嗓音。

Newt很想回答他，可是干涩的声带几乎无法震动，如同生锈了一般。  
他真的好冷，身体吸收尽了周围的热量，却依旧寒冷，连带着浴缸里的液体温度直线下降。

男人的手覆在Newt的脖颈上，顺着锁骨，沿着肱二头肌漂亮的线条，直至液面一下——那皮肤也是同样冰冷，可每一次的触碰却灼烧着Newt的神经，仿佛点燃了他身上的冰原，男人把Newt的手腕剥离液面，并轻轻抚摸着上面的割痕。  
那是一条极其利落的割痕，就像是预谋已久的行动的一样，毫不拖泥带水，精准划开了桡动脉。  
Newt并不知道，他依旧无法睁开双眼，也并不感觉疼痛，只是出于本能，贪婪的享受着男人带来的热源———他死寂的心脏开始了有力的跳动，像长期荒废的工厂，突然有一天被人按下了电闸一样。

Newt的喉管干涩地发疼。

“也许我真不应该让你去那种全寄宿的学校。”Theseus轻笑了一下，就像事情按照设想的顺利进行的那种满足，“我不会让你离开的，我的小月亮，我最珍视的Artemis。”

离...离开？....我？ Newt有些困惑地蹙起眉头。  
为什么会说出那样的话呢？  
————是因为学校同学的排挤吗？不，他早已习惯这样边缘化的状态，事实上，比起和其他同龄人哄笑，他更愿意蜗居在废旧的阁楼上看书。  
————还是因为兄长做出了令自己反感的事情吗？不，当然不是，Theseus一直是自己仰慕的对象，虽然严厉，但是很可靠。不仅是兄长，还有爸爸妈妈，家人总是支持自己的任何决定。  
————那....是因为在这个家里格格不入吗？  
格格不入？  
啊....Newt想起来了...他是Scamander家收养来的孩子，但父母从不避讳自己是养子这件事，从小到大细心的呵护并没有让自己感到自卑。

 

仅仅是这个理由吗？

脖子上传来湿热的触感——粗糙的舌苔舔舐着颈部脆弱的肌肤。  
痒痒的......Newt心想。

“乖，Artemis……可能会有点痛...不要乱动...”耳边温柔的哄骗。

下一秒冰冷獠牙毫无预兆地刺了下去。

尽管处于失血状态，但躯体的应激性依然敏感，獠牙撑开周围血肉的瞬间，许久未感受到的疼痛被分毫不差地传递到了大脑皮层，强烈的痛感迫使少年睁开了双眼。惨白的天花板刺激着习惯黑暗的瞳孔，随之而来的还有眩晕。

他看到自己正全身赤裸地躺在一个浴缸里，而之前令他感到温暖的甜腻液体，是从腕部汩汩流出的血液。

哥哥...埋在我脖子上的是什么？

疼痛感的恢复唤醒了其他的感官，几乎是一刹那，恐惧、寒冷、呼吸困难、强烈的血腥味宛如黑色的潮水一般铺天盖地的袭击那具濒临死亡的躯壳。

不，不要...会死掉的...好疼.....

像是受到了背叛.，少年剧烈地挣扎了起来，四肢就像是破败的木偶，唯有死亡逼近时的绝望才驱使它们僵硬的活动起来。他不断的踢蹬着挣脱托住自己后脑的大手，纤细的双臂想要推开压在上半身的吸血的野兽，瘦削的肢体妄图逃离利爪，周围的血管被撕扯着，不断顺着伤口涌出炙热的液体。

Newt想起来了，他的哥哥、母亲、父亲和自己并不属于一类。

“哥...哥哥...不......”气流艰难的通过干涩的喉管，发出几个破碎的音节。

于Theseus而言，怀中挣扎的不过是尚未成熟的小兽，他将利齿推至更深，想要将眼前少年剩余的血液吸到一滴不剩，Newt甚至可以听到自己脖颈的脆响。

很小的时候，他以为所有大人都不需要进食，自己的父母、兄长一直保持着年轻的容貌是理所应当的，也认为和年长自己许多的兄长睡一张床极为合理。直到初中，Newt才意识到，并不存在经过十几年光阴都没有任何变化的人类，也并没有一个正常的哥哥会在夜晚的时候和自己做那样的“游戏”————近乎暧昧的抚摸，插入身体内部的令人难受的手指。  
【Artemis如果喜欢哥哥的话，就要努力把它全部放进去哦】母亲曾经这样对Newt说。

刚开始一个指节就让年幼的Newt痛得不行，后来慢慢地能够吞下整根手指，但第二根手指却怎么也无法探入。即使过了很长时间，无论是心理还是生理上，Newt都不能完全接受这样的行为。

【痛吗？痛的话哥哥就不继续了。】那时候温柔的兄长从不勉强自己。  
这样的夜晚，对还是小孩子的Newt来说，与其说是游戏，倒更像是例行公事。因为对象是Theseus，所以Newt并不讨厌这样，权当是为了可以听哥哥多讲一个睡前故事的代价。

后来，隐隐约约察觉到了这样怪异的兄弟关系，便有意无意地与家人保持距离。  
也许是因为成功的申请到了全寄宿的高中，可以暂时离开家，Newt便天真的以为长大之后自己也有选择离开的权利。

生命随着血液的流逝一点一点地灰暗，之前无法完整呈现的记忆却慢慢地浮现出来，无比的清晰、残酷。少年踢蹬的雪白的双腿逐渐停止，灰蓝色的瞳孔毫无生气地盯着上方，肉体毫无防备的暴露出最柔软甜美的部分。

是他忘记了，自己被亲身父母献给Scamander家族——纯血种的吸血鬼家族，而自己却真的认为是他作为普通人类被抚养长大的。

成人礼是正式的献祭，在此之前十八年中发生的的一切都是铺垫。

我...会死吗？  
好疼啊，视线也变得昏暗了...

就在Newt快要陷入昏迷的前一秒，Theseus吻上了那两瓣冰冷的嘴唇，炙热粘稠的带着浓烈铁锈气味的液体随着侵入的舌头灌入，温暖着早已干涩不堪的喉管。

———那是Theseus的血液。

滚烫。腥甜。

纯血种的血液以一种特殊的方式横冲直撞地流入人类淡蓝色的血脉，将管壁上附着的原有的一切都洗涤得干干净净，它会代替原有血细胞，在新的宿主体内进行不断的复制、更新，以更加有力的血压注入昏昏欲睡的心脏。

“你很快就会成为真正的，Scamander家的孩子。”Theseus从浴缸里抱起那具苍白的身体，在其耳边轻轻呢喃。

仪式才开始了一半，仅仅是血液的更替并不足以获得新生。


	2. Chapter.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车开车开车！

Eve was a rib in Adam's body.

Chapter.2  
水滴落在台面上溅起一圈极其细小的水花，玻璃窗外停在枝条上的麻雀扑棱翅膀，身下柔软的床垫里的弹簧不断挤压，单层毛毯之间的褶皱因为胸口的呼吸而相互摩挲。

擦拭干净的皮肤上还残留着血液独有的、腥甜的香气，随着微妙的体温升华于空气中，柔和地撩拨着鼻腔黏膜上的嗅觉感受器。

Newt的感官仿佛被早晨森林的水汽濡湿了，敏锐而又精准，即使不睁开眼睛，周遭的事物也都在已知的掌握中。但随之而来并不是洞悉一切的踏实感，而是一些陌生的、冰冷的、无法具象化的感情正在肆无忌惮的侵蚀着他，强迫自己带入第一视角去接受那些回忆。

———那些并不属于自己的回忆。

“Theseus，忘了她吧，你的时间还有很长，足够抛开一切去挥霍———你的休眠期太频繁了，你知道的，我和你父亲都非常担心.，我真希望你能..........”记忆中的母亲这样说。

———原来是哥哥的记忆啊。

他已经活得太久了……久到..甚至以为时间都凝固了。也许这话在他已经上千岁的父母亲面前太过于可笑，但他真的已经很累了，自始他两百岁以后，周遭的一切都已经吸引不了自己的目光了。

舞会、鲜血、交媾……一切都很无聊。

啊...不...那个Lestrange家的姑娘，那位蕾丝裙摆优雅摆动的美丽动人的姑娘，是这样打动人心。她时常忧郁地一个人在庭院里蹙起眉头，却也能够像生于伊甸的人们那样快乐地舞蹈，浓稠的昏黄淹没傍晚的钟声，他们拥抱在一起，亲吻，互相舔舐血液，立下永不离别的誓言。

———后来呢？那个姑娘去了哪里？

也许是太过于沉浸在幸福的时光中了，连敌人趁虚而入也没能察觉。  
他忘记了，生命的本质，就是互相掠夺，无论是再详尽的和平条款，也无法调和不同物种之间的矛盾，作为多数的种族会想尽一切办法排除异己，直至角逐成功。

尽管那些少数，仅仅是想要存在于这个世界上，即使，不能体会到白日的美好、不能理解阳光下绽放的花朵，即使，他们是吸血的怪物。

那鲜艳欲滴的唇瓣，优美的颈部线条被神圣的青蓝的火舌舔舐得一干二净，女孩微笑着最终消失在了足以灼伤吸血鬼灵魂的卑劣的人类设下的火海里。

他的Leta。

她曾在自己的耳边呢喃过对日后漫长生命的规划，互相约定好接下去生活的方式——调整着原先随性的休眠期、只饮用挚爱之人的血液，甚至想过会像自己的父母亲那样要一个孩子，尽管这有些困难，而且大多数吸血鬼家族都会选择通过初拥来扩大族群。

但他们有那么长的时间可以彼此恩爱、互相交换爱意，足以用近乎于无限的生命去践行所有的真挚的感情。

对啊...明明......明明有那么长的时间。

铺天盖地的海浪，持续翻腾着，叠加着，爬升着，蕴藏着足以摧毁一切的力量，却迟迟没有拍打下来，仅仅是不断的蓄力，无视着内部混乱的洋流。

Newt突然跑了起来，像童年时穿越后山的桦树林一样，他在黑暗中赤着脚拼命地向前奔跑，尖锐的枝桠划伤了脸，前方越来越密的荆棘树丛足以刺伤他明亮的眼睛。他只是不断的奔跑，怕一刻的松懈，就会被后方黑色的潮水锁住手脚。

————快点，再快点，就要被吞没了。  
足迹所经之地，立刻被黑潮所冲刷，直至伪装成不曾有人来过。

那些快要冲破胸腔的愤怒、悲哀并不是自己的，Newt大口大口的喘息，想要代谢掉这样的痛苦。他的leta就在眼前，自己却连触碰都无法做到，看着那优雅的裙摆被烧成了灰烬吹散在风里，Newt计算不出那一瞬间究竟是几秒，只觉得窒息到快要成为永恒。

而复仇的过程短暂而又成功。

Newt看着Theseus独自进入棺材中，安静地躺下，然后沉默着闭上眼———他已经不再期待苏醒了，仅仅是在短暂的清醒后一次次地重复这样的过程。

就这样，一百年、两百年、三百年.、四百........那是身为人类的Newt无法经历的时间容量，细沙一般的记忆淡漠地一点一点灌入躯壳，而那之前真真切切在自己身上流过的十八年竟然被洗刷地近乎透明。

 

“..你看到了吧……”Theseus轻笑着拂去少年眼角沁出的泪水，“Newt是个坏孩子呢，那些不是你该看的哦.....”  
纯血种的血液里并不只有足以改变人类身体机能的血因子，还有血亲之前的回忆——这也是高等吸血鬼家族对待初拥如此地谨慎、挑剔的原因，一旦结束了仪式，那便是血于血骨于骨之间的关系。

Theseus居高临下地端详着在薄毯中若隐若现的苍白的躯体，猩红的眼睛微微眯起。少年看起来并不那么舒服，他紧锁着秀气的眉头，额前过长的碎发覆盖在眼睑上，明明四周的皮肤如此冰凉，鼻梁上的小雀斑却染着些许粉红——有那么一瞬间，Theseus真想立刻咬上去，看看里面的果肉是不是他想象的那么甘甜。

但他不行，还得再等一会儿....

他的小月亮现在还无法睁开眼。  
Newt在黑暗中不知道跑了多远，他气喘吁吁，却又恐惧地无法停下。他一直在等待后方的巨浪崩塌，因为那种已经压抑到极限的感受快令他临界于崩溃的边缘了。双腿像灌了铅，全身都很疼，很冷，漆黑的液面渐渐没过膝盖、大腿、然后是腰，无论怎么样呼救，传递到嘴边的声音都化作了一个个气泡，

［你是谁？］  
我是Newt，Newton·Scamamder.

［谁给予了你姓氏？］  
嗯？是爸爸妈妈....？

［不，错了，再想想，到底是谁？］  
我是养子，是Scamander夫妇收养了我，我确信这一点，我的姓氏、我的一切，都是他们给予的。

［不对哦，真是可怜呢。那就换一个问题吧，为什么你会被冠上纯血种家族的姓氏呢，或者说，是谁选择了你？］  
对不起....我不知道你在说什么....

黑色的潮水没过了头顶，四周只有气泡破裂的声音，Newt有些疲倦，四肢有些麻木。

［还不能睡哦，还没有完成仪式呢］  
嗯？仪式？

就在片刻的迟疑中，脑海里的声音被瞬间撕裂，巨大的疼痛一下子贯穿全身。那是一种所有血管都在刹那间被撑开的痛感，Newt想要尖叫，想要挣扎，但双手被牢牢桎梏住无法动弹。

之前在缓慢流动的血液，现在一下次沸腾了起来，它们跳动着，刮擦着，肆无忌惮地经过每一寸肌肤、每一片血肉。全身的骨骼都在咯咯作响，像是要挣脱开什么一样，而身体的表皮像一层厚厚的结冰了的茧不断抑制着体内躁动的脏器。

他扭曲的蜷缩起来，希望可以缓解疼痛。

“Artemis，放松...相信我，不要缩着..你这样没有用的....别那么紧张...”这不再是脑海里虚幻的声音，而是现实中可以触碰到的真实、温柔的安慰。

嗓子干涸得快要冒烟了，连一丝唾液都无法分泌，仅仅是上下滚动喉结，都有着撕扯般的疼痛。

所有的细胞都在迅速破裂死亡，然后以一种惊人的速度再生。身体里像是有一把锥子死命地钻碎已长成的骨头，给新生的结缔组织留有生长的余地。

Newt从来没有体验过那样暴躁的情绪，剧烈的疼痛快要把他逼疯了，但又有着豁然的愉悦——就像是有人一瞬间把自己从泥沼里扯出来的感觉。他无法呻吟，只能被肉体被割碎般的痛苦包裹着。

他很热，但也冷的要死。

温感错乱地交叉着，汇集在某些点上产生一阵阵的酥麻引起皮肤的颤栗，明明是疼痛，却又更像是一种兴奋。

他正渴望着些什么。

湿热的唇瓣紧紧贴合上自己的嘴部，温柔的吮吸着苍白干裂的表皮，直至濡湿，舔舐到红润饱满起来。  
不够，还想要更多。

他的牙龈内部酸胀疼痛，牙齿突破原先的基体上开始新的萌发，慢慢变长、变尖，就像是寒冬森林中野兽尖锐的利齿。身体的变化还不止如此，如果Newt此时还能在剧痛中留下一丝理智的话，他就会发现自己的头发如同春天的藤蔓一般疯狂生长起来，先是齐肩，然后又到了腰部———就像个女孩子——Newt在上初中之前蓄过长发。

因为这样做，哥哥一定会喜欢的。当时的Newt天真的这么认为。

冰凉的舌头伸了进来，Newt并不抗拒，任由侵略者肆意地剥夺口腔里为数不多的氧气，尖端勾勒出每一颗牙齿的形状，连牙龈的缝隙都暧昧地带过。

但他想要的不是这个。

Newt凭直觉回应起来，笨拙却强硬地回吻，他毫无经验，只是粗鲁地扮演着一个在沙漠里行走的旅人，疯狂地采摘着周围一切可以止渴的酸甜可口的浆果——尽管是海市蜃楼，但他还在不断的尝试。

足以咬开动物毛皮的利齿，轻而易举地划开来访者的舌尖，然后，一滴无比甘美的液体落在了比之前灵敏数十倍的味蕾上，仅仅是一滴，那样爆破般的甜美气味就扩散到了整个口腔，连鼻子都能嗅到甜味，原本因为失血麻木的大脑瞬间恢复了活力，大脑皮层下的神经在飞速传递着这条令人愉悦的讯息。

蜷曲的姿势慢慢舒展，身体中骨骼断裂重塑的疼痛并没有消失，但却因为这份欢愉而显得可以忍受起来，懵懂的少年终于明白自己真正所渴望的东西，于是他迅速地吮吸着那份甜美的礼物。

又是一滴，从喉管滑落。  
熟悉的、甘甜的味道。

唇与唇之间拉开距离，一条暧昧的银线提醒着他们之前所发生的一切。

他缓缓地睁开眼睛———仅仅是靠身体里正在运作的血液，还无法支撑一个新生儿的成长。

厚实的布满古典金丝花纹的床帘把所有光亮隔绝在外，巨大的床独立地形成了一个私密的空间。周围漆黑一片，但并不影响Newt的视野，他半坐了起来，柔软的毛毯从光洁的肌肤上滑落，棕色长发顺从着重力勾勒出骨骼的形状。

猩红色的眼睛漠然地注视着眼前的兄长，他像一头刚开始练习捕食的小兽谨慎而又小心的打量着猎物。

Theseus满意地看着眼前的作品，他那性格内向害羞的义弟———哦不，Newt现在已经是全身上下流着他的血的亲弟弟，正在像以前那样颔首透过卷翘的刘海缝隙打量着自己，如果一定要说有什么地方不同的话，那就是过去的少年是在纠结着到底要不要开口和自己说话，而现在，Newt红色的瞳孔里凝望着穿透过皮肤自己脖子上一根根淡蓝色的血管，犹豫着该从什么地方咬下。

吸血鬼的幼崽天生就具备着那样的能力，敏锐的听力可以察觉到猎物的心跳和血液经过血管时柔和的流动声，嗜血的直觉会计算好攻击的时机。

他早已不像个人类。

少年的喉咙底发出野兽般的低语，他的脑海里呈现出清晰的脉络分布，不断幻想着咬破含有血液最富足的血管时，那炙热的腥甜的液体喷射进自己的食管。肉体的欲求使他半跪起来，此时他才分出一丝注意力发现自己的双手被特殊材质的皮绳所捆绑。

燥热。疼痛。饥渴。

新生的血族力气很大，但Newt怎么也挣脱不开眼前的皮绳，越是用力，绳子收的越紧，一圈一圈地往手腕上的皮肤陷下去。他又试图野蛮地咬开皮绳，尽管是不自量力，但仍然在进行疯狂的撕扯——他已经处于崩溃边缘了，在饥渴面前，身体上的疼痛都可以保持漠视，他只想赶紧挣脱开枷锁，以防止眼前的猎物逃跑。

鼻腔里的甜味快要消散了，Newt急得像一个得不到糖的孩子，因为双手的桎梏，他失去进攻的权利，只能半跪着贴近Theseus，嗅着对方好闻的味道。

“乖孩子，别急，我会嘉奖你的。”Theseus作为Newt的血亲，有责任去教导自己的孩子如何狩猎吮血。他在Newt灼热的目光下一颗一颗地解开衬衫的扣子，然后将整个精壮的双半身裸露在空气里。

“来，告诉我，想要做什么？Artemis？”循循善诱。

虽然Newt暂时没有办法回归理智，但血缘的指引让他无比亲近于自己的兄长。他看到猎物并没有反抗的意思，于是大胆的把纤瘦的手臂圈在Theseus的脖子上，跪坐在兄长的怀里。

“然后呢？”Theseus凑近Newt的耳畔。

像是得到了准许，Newt兴奋地颤抖了起来，他小心翼翼地舔了舔Theseus颈部的皮肤，仿佛是在确认这是否是真实的。下一秒，可怖的獠牙深深地刺了进去。

浓郁芬芳的滚烫的血液调动起所有的感官，醇厚的滋味一瞬间灌满了喉管，略带咸味的腥甜完美的符合了之前的幻想。

那是给予旱地的一场甘霖。

仍是新手的年轻吸血鬼尚未探索出适合自己的进食方式，他只是一昧地用力的啃咬，却不知道该如何吮吸，真正喝进的血液并不多，大多数的新鲜的血液从伤口缝隙间溢出，沿着Theseus肌肉的纹理蜿蜒滑落，滴在雪白的床单上，开出妖冶的红色花朵。  
看着食物白白流逝，少年有些焦躁地低声吼叫。

“嗯....不是这样的，Artemis，不要急.....慢慢地....对，就是这样...一点一点的吸进去......”Theseus左手紧托着Newt的后脑勺，安慰般地安抚着怀里的少年。  
兄长的血液再一次进入了少年的身体里，破碎的记忆片段无序而混乱。明明上一刻还像一头野兽一样忠诚于自己的欲望，而下一刻，他又成为了那个溺死在黑色记忆中的脆弱的人类。

【我在法国给你买了一条裙子，虽然是人类的裁缝做的，但是我觉得这个款式很适合你。】  
【你说想要种花，我要来了种子，母亲说很好养——不过要记得每天浇水。】  
【我想和你..............】

那个叫Leta的女孩很喜欢人类，于是Theseus就陪着她转辗于不同城市、不同的身份居住在人类的生活圈里，他们一起参加舞会，一起尝试着人类的食物，一起去湖边散步————那是Newt从来没有见过的Theseus，他并不知道自己的兄长也可以这样毫无防备、无所顾虑的微笑。

滚烫的液体，像断了线的珍珠项链，一颗一颗地从Newt的眼眶里掉下———他已经提前看过了这个故事的结尾，他知道最后的句号该点在哪里。

Newt所看到的Theseus的记忆中Leta的容貌早已模糊不清了，他只能从Theseus的言语中拼凑出他们的过去。  
也许数百年来，他都是这样怀揣着那个破碎的背影独自活着。

孤独。悲哀。

初拥是那样残忍地杂糅了彼此之间的生命。

“你在为我哭泣吗？Artemis.”Theseus似乎并没有感觉到疼痛，左手牢牢地禁锢着Newt想要抬起的头部，并不断地指导他咬进更深的地方，而另一只手暧昧地搭在少年赤裸的胯部，缓缓摩擦，“你并不需要承受那些东西。”

“享受现在就好了。”Theseus低头看着抵在自己小腹上的小巧的性器，然后大手移到股沟，将一个指节探进了伏在自己身上的小兽的后穴。

少年本还沉浸在初次嗜取血液的冲击中，新生使他更加地敏感，此时后穴强烈的异物感让他打了个哆嗦，停止了进食。手指很礼貌的扩张开干涩的通道，温柔的撑开旁边粉嫩的褶皱，轻轻刮擦着温暖的内壁，然后不断深入，探索内部。

啊，他想起来了，这是在尚且懵懂的时候兄长和自己做过的游戏。

“Th...Theseus……”刚刚被滋润过的声带尝试着振动，有些迟疑地缓慢的吐出音节。Newt抬起头对上兄长的眼睛，脉管里流动的血液使他无比信任着眼前的Theseus，他并不抗拒。

哥哥的眼睛原来是这样的血红色吗。

又增加了一根手指。

Newt很难从自己十八年的人生中归结出此时的感觉，一个难以启齿的地方正在被强行撑开，而正在忙于重塑的身体无暇分出多余的精力去为这样的行为产生一点点用于润滑的黏液，那里涩的要命，即使手指正在非常缓慢的进入，Newt也能感觉到撕裂的疼痛，更不必说他现在的感知有多么发达了。而更让少年无法适从的是，因为整个躯壳的再生，他的机能有些混乱，稚嫩的前端颤颤巍巍地立了起来，胀疼酥麻。

没关系，还可以忍受，这和以前一样，只要他表示拒绝，哥哥随时可以为自己停下。

“疼吗？”Theseus问。

Newt没有回答，只是有些逞强的摇摇头，然后颤抖着挺起瘦削的腰板，想给后穴的异物留有余地，仿佛这样可以减少痛苦一样。他的手腕被绑在了一起，此时双臂正圈在兄长的脖子上，这就意味着他们之间的距离无限接近。  
他孩子气地把头埋在Theseus颈窝里，嗅着血液的气味———刚刚他造成的咬痕已经愈合了，但之前溢出的血液凝固在了周围的肌肤上，Newt讨好般地舔舐残存的血液，也想借此分散注意力。

他全身紧绷。

“来..放松一点，不要用力.....乖......”Theseus的左手安抚着Newt的后颈。

不知道过了多久之后，第三根手指也挤进了狭窄的穴口。

此时，怀里的小兽显然没有那么配合了。少年把额头枕在兄长肩膀上大口大口地喘气，腰试图不断往上抬，想脱离令人难受的异物，在这样不安分的挣扎中，硬挺的前端有一下没一下地蹭着Theseus的小腹，而这样的刺激反而更加剧了胀痛感。

和刚才的饥渴感不同，现在的Newt并不知道自己在渴求什么，但凡他翻阅过一点点关于吸血鬼初拥的古书籍，他就会了解到，仅仅经过血液的净化、肉体的再生，自己还不能被称为真正的吸血鬼。

在没有摄取到足够的体液之前，他都不能算是一个完整的个体。  
换言之，他需要做爱，需要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱来灌饱他。  
但显然他还没有明白，他仍然认为这是一个游戏，就像过去一样，却不知道这一次，兄长不会再停下来了。

 

Theseus已经等待了太久太久。

他在死寂般的沉睡中度过了好几百年，早已习惯了无声的黑暗，他对近乎永久的生命也失去了奢望，明明他就该是那样，拒绝进食，然后独自慢慢地等身体自然衰败下去，直至化为一堆灰烬消散在刺眼的晨光里。

但这样的Theseus却在一次苏醒时，被门口婴儿的啼哭所吸引了。  
那是断断续续，像小猫一样的哭声，却又拼尽全力地想要活着。

活着有什么意义呢？  
他抱起那个婴儿，看着襁褓里那张皱在一起的小脸——皮肤不健康的苍白，嘴唇呈现黑紫色，呼吸的频率越来越急促——那是一个患有先天性心脏病的人类幼崽，即使暂且苟活下来，在人类社会里也很难长命。

这么短的生命，能做些什么呢。

婴儿只是握紧拳头哭泣，宣誓着存在感。襁褓里有一张烫金的卡片，上面刻着的族纹Theseus很熟悉，那是个声望极高的贪婪的人类家族，通过给吸血鬼提供优质的食物或是初拥对象来维持地位和财富。

Theseus从不参加这样的交易，也不愿与这样肮脏卑劣的人类为伍。

这个婴儿生理的不足已经无法成为能给家族带来荣耀的人选，但他们却妄图物尽其用，于是这场献祭依然进行了，只不过家族并不在意孩子的死活，然后阴差阳错地送给了Theseus，这个已经决意寻死的纯血种。

啊...原来是被抛弃了....和他一样，都是孤身一人。

Theseus咬开自己的手腕，给孩子吮吸，这是他唯一能想到的可以延续这个即将熄灭的生命的方法。所幸的是，婴儿脸慢慢变成了健康的粉色，尽管吸血鬼的血液只能让他暂时地获得一些免疫力，心脏的缺陷并无法根除，但至少他不必因此而早夭———当然，也不会长寿。

按照常理，Theseus的一系列举动等同于默认了初拥对象，他应该把这个孩子永远囚禁在自家的领地里，等到成年在进行仪式——过于年幼会增加初拥失败风险。但他让这个孩子上学，和正常的人类小孩一起玩耍，为他把家里厚实的窗帘换成透的进阳光的薄纱，给他买了画架和图书........

三根手指一齐深入炙热的肠壁内部，缓慢地探寻着某个点。Theseus吻着Newt纤细的脖颈，嗅着已经属于自己的果实的香气。

他一直都没有把Newt变成和自己一样的怪物的打算，他原本是想等这个短命的浅棕色头发的男孩死后再结束掉自己的生命，可他越来越被这个有着温暖的肌肤的人类所吸引，他已经习惯了这个孩子每天安稳入睡时的表情，也渐渐对料理人类的食物得心应手。

那是在失去leta之后，Theseus第一次觉得自己活着并不算是折磨。

“不....不行....疼，那里不行....啊嗯....”在某一根指尖搔划过凸起的一处时，少年呻吟着挣扎起来。Theseus自知找到了那个点，于是更加有针对性的进行抚摸，他能感受到Newt小巧的前端开始吐露出清液濡湿了自己的小腹。

吸血鬼在书籍中的记载大多数比较负面，贪婪、虚伪、谎言是他们的通病，而Theseus也不是例外。只要感受过冬日阳光的温暖，就贪婪不知止地妄图将天上的太阳徒手摘下。

而这样的行径，在人类社会里被视为异端与不伦，作为吸血鬼他并不受限制，但他的小月亮，被他安全地保护着、以人类身份长大的Artemis却因此感到反感与痛苦，甚至想要离开自己。

肠道里依然干涩，不过阻力慢慢减小，靠在自己身上的Newt呜咽着说不出话，双肩微微颤抖起来，苍白的皮肤上染着诱人的粉色，仿佛待人采摘。微硬的前端已经到了极限，连Newt自己都无法控制地缓缓地在Theseus身上摩擦，试图以这样的方式降低痛苦。

人类的十八年是那样短暂，而Theseus并不想将笼子里的金丝雀放走。

“Theseus...嗯啊..Theseus....不...拿出来....嗯啊....我.....我..啊...”Newt感觉身体内部的血浆发粘发烫，全身使不上力气，而后面手指变本加厉的抽插着，前面的性器胀痛的可怕。

“可以哦，就这样射出来。”湿热的气体喷洒在敏感的颈部，像来自彼岸的恶魔的哄骗，Newt被刺激得眼前发黑，身体仿佛听到了准许，突然痉挛起来，乳白色的液体从铃口喷射而出，在Theseus的下腹留下暧昧的痕迹。

“好孩子。”Theseus满意地抽出了手指。

结束了吗？

Newt软瘫着身子，耳朵有些轰鸣。

下一刻，一个坚硬的头部抵在了红肿的穴口。还未等Newt做出反应，被Theseus的手桎梏住的腰部便坐到了上面。

尽管刚才的手指已经扩充过一遍，但这显然无法和Theseus的尺寸相比，进去的过程并不顺利，Newt全身的肌肉都在颤抖，臀瓣更是无法放松，肠壁比刚在更加抗拒着外来的侵略者，生理性地想要抬起腰部。Theseus只能一寸一寸地顶进去，还未过半，嫣红的血液便顺着柱身流下。

Newt疼的说不出话。

“把腿再打开一点，Artemis.......乖.....很快就不疼了.....”

吸血鬼的自愈能力此时便是增加疼痛的帮凶，被撕裂的肠壁不断愈合，又再次被撑开，持续的痛感并不亚于脊柱再生。鲜血成为最好的润滑剂，源源不断地滴落，同时润滑着坚硬，抵消一部分阻碍。

［再给你一次机会吧。］刚才脑海里的声音。  
身体像是被钉子钉开，Newt无可抑制地从喉底发出喘息，他仰起下巴试图减轻痛苦。

［告诉我，是谁，选择了你。］

Newt眼前似乎出现了幻觉，肉体上的感知仍存，但周围又出现了黑色的海水，只不过，与先前不同的是，自己的皮肤开始被蚀化，每一个毛孔都舒展在冰凉的海水里，肌肉，骨骼，都开始渐渐变成了一个个气泡，不断上升，在未触及到海平面时，断裂，融化在海水中。

他仿佛从一开始，就是从这里诞生的，然后兜兜转转后，又极其自然地回到初始地。  
“嗯啊...太..深了.....哥哥....啊......”

Theseus完全进去了。

后穴从未像现在这般充盈过，它努力地吞进去那根庞然大物，然后绞紧，害怕再次失去。

哥哥正在自己的身体里。

是你选择了我吗？

Newt努力地打开身体，想给Theseus留出足够的空间。炙热的鲜血产生了共鸣，在心脏中剧烈的翻腾。

不，不对，并不是Theseus选择了我。  
［所以呢？到底是谁呢？］

没有人，没有人选择我，我只是被家族抛弃的那个患有先天性缺陷的孩子，没有人在我身上抱有过期望，也没有人在意过我的未来究竟会怎样，仅仅是一个无关痛痒的、甚至连价值都没有的劣质祭品。

只是恰好抱起那个襁褓的是Theseus，只是恰好，我们都是孤身一人。

“不会让你离开的，Artemis。”Theseus隐忍的声音在耳边若隐若现，Newt的呻吟在身下猛烈的抽插中被撞击的支离破碎。

所谓吸血鬼啊....是造物主最脆弱的孩子，因为仅仅是孤独，就足以令他们丧命。

他抱紧了兄长，不顾疼痛尝试着迎合着身体里那根粗大的性器，以证明自己的存在。苦涩的泪水沿着脸庞滑落，顺着那瘦削的线条一路向下。

Theseus有些惊讶，不过立刻回吻了他的小月亮。

他的Artemis，他的骨中骨，血中血，真正的Scamander家的孩子，他在今日给予新生，宛如圣经中Adam抽出自己的肋骨塑造出自己一生的挚爱。

将生命揉进骨血。  
无法独自苟活。


End file.
